


I Do This to Help Others

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Character Spoilers for DR3:TEHPH, Gen, Insomnia, Ryota Mitarai Needs a Hug, Ryota Mitarai is Overworking Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator. Student of Hope’s Peak Academy for Ultimate Juveniles. However, could he even call himself ‘Hope’s Peak student’ in the first place? Considering his condition now, he doesn’t believe he can.Or Ryota Mitarai overworks himself again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	I Do This to Help Others

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know who Ryota Mitarai is, chances are you’ve never seen DR3:Despair Arc. Go watch it, it’s amazing. Oh, and do some quick research on the proper way to watch it.

Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator. Student of Hope’s Peak Academy for Ultimate Juveniles. However, could he even call himself ‘Hope’s Peak student’ in the first place? Considering his condition now, he doesn’t believe he can.

It was 1:18 in the morning and Mitarai was still awake, staring at his drawing tablet and two computer screens where he worked on his animations. In the past few years, he’s learned how to manipulate the emotions of an audience with images, so he’s interpreted that knowledge into his animations. He wants people to be happy, to not feel the crushing weight of despair like he did. 

His hand danced across the tablet as he drew the frame on the tablet, working on the swift motions of the dancing girl in the animation.

This story was about a girl that danced to bring happiness to others, no matter how much pain it caused her. She was destined to dance until the end of her time, and many people would be joyous, but in the end, it wouldn’t be happy for the girl. She would sacrifice herself no matter what it took to bring happiness to her village.

Mitarai thought this was a good idea, and to be frank, it was. Such a lovely girl sacrificing her life for other’s hope, it felt like what Mitarai wanted to do. 

Mitarai worked on the frame for the next few minutes, making sure that every frame captures the beautiful emotion of hope. He wanted the people that saw this feel the same feeling that the girl felt in her dancing, the feeling of being able to do so much for others to live peacefully. It was what Mitarai wanted to do, and he would od it until the end of time.

He worked on it for so long, he never stopped. Not even the hand cramps would stop him from achieving his goal of completing the animation. He can’t stop now, he’s afraid that he’ll lose motivation to continue.

The tablet pen that he held onto swiftly made its way through the screen, creating the thin lines that made the girl stand out from the deep blue sky that Mitarai has created before beginning with the animation. The girl’s next motion in her dance to the village was coming together, and all that Mitarai needed was to finish this sequence, then the story would be half complete. That was getting somewhere.

He continued to work on the frame as time passed, the time turning to 3:04 in the morning. Despite Mitarai being all drained out, he continued to work on the animation. Although his frail body said otherwise, he continued to work on it. His stomach grumbled, but he pushed that away for later. He  _ had  _ to finish this. He had to give the happiness that the world needed. He  _ needed _ to do this.

It didn’t matter what the Ultimate Imposter said, none of that mattered. He had to complete this animation, he had to show the world what it’s like to be happy. He didn’t want others to feel the same pain that he did. 

His face looked worn out from looking at the computer and tablet screen for so long, eyebags hanging down his eyes. If someone were to look at him, they’d imagine a 50-year-old instead of a teen. That’s how bad the eyebags were. His cheeks were sunken in, the skin barely able to hang off of his skin. 

As much as he wanted to continue, he didn’t know how much longer he was able to continue his animation.

He did try sleeping before, but it was hard for him to do so. He’d rather spend his time doing something productive instead of pretending to sleep.

**Prompt 3 - Insomnia**

**Author's Note:**

> I winged up a total of 600 words, yay. Took me about 13 minutes to do this, and I have like 9 more to do before I catch up.
> 
> I won’t do “poisoned” and “fever” since I can’t find anything that fits those prompts, not even my OCs can fit those. Oh well.
> 
> Day 4 of Whumptober will take longer so we gotta wait for that :V


End file.
